The dead vs the living
by ZombieWaffleMonster
Summary: Sasuke had been held up in a farmhouse for awhile now. He had made it as safe as he felt possible for this new world. He was alone for a long time though and that can drive a person mad. So to keep sane he makes trips out. One his latest trip he finds more than just books and things to keep him entertained he finds another person. SasuNaru, zombies, no main character death. Yaoi,


Sasuke had gone through the motions, the ones he went through every day. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, did his morning workout. Than Sasuke cleaned up a bit sat down for some food. Then he promptly went outside to the shed to check the generator. When he was done, he checked the perimeter before making his way back inside. Sasuke sat down at the small oak table in the kitchen. The house was barren when he first came here, the white walls were musty the paint was faded the windows were broken out all the furniture was broken all the things were missing. The people left in a hurry than vandalizers came in before they were scared off.

It took some work to get this place safe once he got enough fence to put up around the small farmhouse. He used the wood from the barn to patch up the windows downstairs. Then he patched up the rest of the house, taking his truck out to get a better door, some white paint. Maybe it was just something to do, waste some time and keep him busy. Not think about the dead that was all around the place. The cities were close to empty mostly because when it all started going downhill people tried escaping to the country. Only just about every single other person had the same thought: Get out. Only it didn't work out.

Sasuke stayed in the city, his mother wasn't in any shape to travel. It was a good thing in the end. Granted there was still a large amount of the dead in the cities. They were slow though the longer they were dead the slower they were. So once he got the fence up he started the barbed-wire, spiked-wood, dug trenches and placed traps around them. Every morning he would go around and clear out any that were around the place with a knife. If there were more than six or seven he would use a gun. He just preferred to keep it as quiet as possible.

So now the grounds were safe as possible in the apocalypse, the house had a fresh coat of paint, a black recliner, small table. He grabbed a generator, plenty of gas for it though there wasn't much he could refrigerate but a well it meant hot water and electricity. His mom would have liked it here and his father and Itachi were here they would be- well it didn't matter. They were overseas and couldn't get back no matter how much money they had. It was a lost cause he didn't want to think about it. There was nothing he could do; he didn't know how to fly a plane.

So instead he just focused on what he could do for now. He could go out on another run, pick up more supplies, though he had plenty to last awhile. The truth was if he didn't have something to do, he felt like he would lose it. Maybe he would go out, get some books. He used to love reading, only the last year he hadn't had the time for that.

So maybe a run to the local library. If he stuck to the shadows and killed any before they drew attention to him he would be fine. Beside unless provoked they seemed to be less active during the day. He didn't look into it too much, maybe one day he would. For the time being the only good zombie was a dead one. Maybe he was just bitter about losing his mother to their kind, his world being destroyed, he just didn't like the bastards.

He decided he would go for it, it was only around noon. He wore all black: a long black sleeve shirt and black jeans with a holster on them with a spot for his gun, which had a silencer on it and the large knife so he didn't waste any ammo.

He had thought about getting a dog, just for the company, decided against the noise though. It had been six months since he had seen any survivors and it's been too long . He never was a people person. Right now though he wouldn't mind having another person around. Just to know he wasn't the only one left. And he wouldn't be picky though he would appreciate a good looking guy ,at least Bi, he would be very okay with. He just didn't know if there were any gay men left and the hope of ever getting laid again was slim. He knew he shouldn't worry about things like getting laid, but he was still a human being though.

So he would go out maybe get some books, do a run for food. Something- anything just to get him out of this place for awhile. Before he lost his mind.

...

Naruto rested his eyes, feeling the warm breeze against his paling skin. It had been months since he had come outside. He had almost forgotten what the sun felt like; he knew he should be doing something. He should be feeling bad to be honest he was just numb to everything.

He took a deep breath, stepping off of the concrete slab surrounding the old bomb shelter. Now wasn't the time to dwell on anything, now was the time to move forward. What was done in the shelter was in the past, leaving was something he should have done sooner.

First he supposed he needed to find shelter, food and weapons. Because the moment he stepped outside of the walls surrounding the backyard he knew it would be a nightmare. Staying here was the same as dying. At least out there he may have a chance on deciding his own fate.

Naruto let his eyes roam the yard it was wild now. Weeds growing everywhere and knee high the yellow paint on the house was peeling the windows were broken. Though there was no signs of the dead.

No. Not dead not zombies he didn't like that term, they weren't zombies, they were, he didn't know but he just didn't like the term zombies. Though now wasn't the time to think about what they were. He had to leave.

Naruto made his way to the wall near the back gate, grabbing the old shovel from against the wall. It was time to go, time to get out of here and take his chances of survival out there would actually be survival.

With a deep breath he unlatched the gate, taking another deep breath, he pushed it open, raising the shovel he stepped outside leaving that place and that person in the past.

Naruto didn't expect the street to be so empty; no cars, just trash, unkempt lawns, one car abandoned. He moved towards it, stopping in his tracks as he peered into the back seat, he stepped away a hand covering his mouth looking away from the bloodied car seat. He coughed, trying his hardest not to be sick. He had to be strong, there was nothing he could do about it. No he would keep moving forward.

He put one foot in front of the other, his eyes constantly searching his surroundings. There was nothing moving in sight, no sounds, not even the sounds of birds. Dead slience and it sent chills down his spine. He didn't like it not one bit.

He wanted to get off the streets at least for now, get his bearings, even if he just left he felt exhausted. He wasn't sure how it was possible. First things first if he remembered right on Hokage street there was a archery store. He didn't know how to use a bow but they had other things like knifes. Well he hoped there was still something left. After weapons he would try and find a safe place to stay than look for food.

So the shop first, oh, he really hoped there was something he could use. . .

Naruto was weary of the fact he had no trouble getting to the store, and the fact all the windows were missing. He did find a small knife in the broken glass in the front, his gut kept him from entering the darkness of the store.

It seemed like everything got so loud, every sound echoing in his ears, the crunching of glass. The labored breathing coming from inside. Naruto continued stepping backwards, cringing at the sounds.

He wished he could say he wasn't scared, but it wasn't true though. These things terrified him. He had seen what they could do on the tv when they were watching the news, just before everything went to static. The first time he wanted to leave the shelter and go outside, he forced him to watch the neighbors be ripped apart. That had closed Naruto off, wanting nothing more to hide away in the shelter. He couldn't do that anymore, and he couldn't be around that person any longer. With a shaky breath Naruto turned to run, he wasn't sure where he was going, he just wanted to be away from here. He gasped watching from across the street at the things crawled from windows and doorways, the sounds getting louder in his head. He tried to tear his eyes away from the blond woman, her bare flesh catching on jagged shards of glass, flesh ripping opening, blood dripping down the glass and wall. It didn't seem to faze her, his lips were split, bleeding, and pulled back into a snarl, eyes glazed over with a white film, her sole purpose was to get to him the same as the others. He turned watching the figures come from the darkness of the store, and that's when he felt the adrenaline kicking in, his feet slapping against the pavement as he made a run for it.

He knew they were following, he knew more were pouring out around him. And he also knew he was sealing his own fate when he climbed the water tower. He wasn't thinking when he had seen it, he just wanted off the ground away from them. He made it to the top, thanking every deity in existence when the latch was open to the walk away. He slammed it shut, sliding the small bar through the hooks.

Deep shuddering breaths escaping as he crawled to the edge, peering over it to find a large group surrounding the tower. He could heard them, he could smell them; he wanted to puke. He wanted to yell for them to leave him alone. He wanted to curl into a ball go to sleep and wake to find this growing nightmare to be over.

Naruto laid there listening to the groans, the snarls, the scraping of hands against metal. What happened to his shovel? He didn't remember. Had he left it when he picked up the knife? The one folded in his pocket. He fished it out of his blue jeans, clutching it to his chest. What was he doing? He panicked, and now what? Wait up here until they went away. Would they go away? He could die up here and why; because he got scared and took the first escape he had seen.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was going to prove he could survive on his own. That he didn't need that person to live. He didn't want him to be right, Naruto wouldn't die his first day on his own.

He wouldn't, he would figure something out. He had too. . .

Sasuke had left his truck at the end of the empty street. He would make trips, as long as he stayed quiet he wouldn't draw attention to himself. Not with the sick blood rubbed onto his clothes. He didn't like the smell, so he only did it when he was going out. And it worked mostly, so long as he stayed quiet and moved slow they didn't pay any mind to him. Which out on a run was something he preferred around his well protected home- though he didn't like calling the farm that he guessed it was his home now. Well he killed any that came around the farm; he didn't like them gathering around there. And if he could keep the numbers from getting too large, he was confident enough they couldn't get through.

Still he didn't venture too far into places where they were in hiding. He noticed over the months. They didn't care for the daytime, he didn't know why. Because if they smelt food, they would come out in a frenzied hurry. Other than that they seemed to be more active at night. Though in the mornings there was always a few stragglers around his place.

He had loaded a few books he managed to grab out of the return cart that was blocking the doors. The broken glass doors of the library . He called it a win, after he checked a few of the buildings, not venturing into many, just a few small business. Raiding them for supplies he could carry. He had made several trips before he decided he would call it a day.

The sun would be setting in a few hours. He wanted to be somewhere he slightly felt safe when it happened.

He had jumped in the cab of his truck when he heard it, the sounds of the infected , and he knew, he just knew hearing so many of them this time of the day meant they found food. They found another person who was surely about to become dinner. He knew just from the sounds a few blocks over they was a decent sized group of them. And he was sure they would eat their prey any moment now, a group larger than ten was a death sentence for anyone.

It wasn't his problem. It would be over any second now. The last survivors he had seen wanted nothing to do with strangers.

So why was he getting out of his truck, sneaking along the roads, trying to see? Trying to see how to approach this so that he and this other person (persons) all came out alive? Why was he caring enough to risk his life for a stranger(s) . Maybe because Uchiha or not the solitude was getting to him, the not knowing if you're the last person on the planet was driving him crazy.

He didn't want to become that person, talking to himself, completely losing his shit. Or maybe he just didn't want to be alone anymore.

Sasuke had made it to the street, he peered around the corner watching them. They were gathered around the water tower, clawing at it, trying to reach something higher. A person, or people. He didn't know, he just knew life was up there, but not for long.

He made his way back to the truck, he was going to do something. They could be infected, bitten, he didn't know. He would find out though. Because this was better than going back and wasting away on his own.

He didn't think anymore on it, he revved his engine tearing through the streets of the medium sized town. Staying in the general area of the tower. He knew he had gotten the attention of every creature living or otherwise on the noise on him. Hr knew the streets he had plenty of practice on them, knew where the bad ones were, knew where the ones were too bad to drive on. He had spun around the corner of the street with the tower, they were running towards him and he would lead them away. He pulled it into reverse, hoping that the person would watch, catch the idea. He sped down the street, slowing until they got closer, than zipping down another block, before circling back to the tower.

He did it a few more times, until all the infected were away from the base of the tower, and the final time around a man was climbing down the latter, he pulled up to it quickly, reaching over to unlock the door. And watch through the mirrors, waiting for them to come back. And when they were insight, the door opened, he turned facing a blond haired- blue eyed man, more older than himself climbing in the cab of the truck quickly. When the door shut he turned back, peeling out of the spot of dirt the truck was in and hurriedly escaping the area.

Still he circled several areas, doing his best to confuse them and hopefully keep them from following him home. Doing this he hadn't really paid any attention to his passenger, maybe he should have.

"Please, tell me you're normal." The person next to Sasuke spoke, in a quiet hushed voice.

"Don't think I would be driving if I wasn't." He heard the person sigh in relief. And he found himself relaxing a little.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke," he answered, turning onto the road home.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I was sort of in a jam back there."

"I noticed." He could say something- normally he would about how stupid it was for Naruto to get himself trapped atop of the tower, he stopped himself though. He figured with the low, nervous chuckle the other already knew that fact.

"I..." Naruto sighed, "I got in a truck with a stranger." He tried to make light of it. He didn't know Sasuke, and yeah he saved Naruto's life.

"Better than the alternative."

Naruto nodded, he wasn't sure if Sasuke saw it, his eyes were focused on the road ahead of them, trying not to look back. "Where are we going? "

"I have a farmhouse just up ahead; it's safe and better than being in the city."

Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the seat. He was going to a farmhouse with a stranger. It still had to be better than his previous living conditions. Even if he didn't know this man, he saved Naruto. That had to count for something, and Naruto could take the time to think to plan. To maybe feel safe for a bit.

"Where were you coming from?"

Naruto looked up from his lap, he hadn't realized he was spacing off.

"A bomb shelter." He paused, "It wasn't safe there anymore."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he understood supposedly safe places. He thought he and his mother would be safe in the sealed off section of the hospital, but then. . . He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to talk about it either, so he wouldn't ask. So long as Naruto doesn't turn or try anything, things would be okay for now. . .

Naruto leaned forward as they approached the farmhouse, slowing as Sasuke jumped out of the truck, jogging to open the railed fence before pulling the truck inside the gate, hoping back out to lock and shut it. It was tall least several feet high, with a dead bolt holding them close together. Shortly after that one there was another gate this one looked more like a security gate at a huge house in a very rich neighborhood.

They drove up to the house, Sasuke putting the old blue chevy in park and killing the engine. Naruto let his eyes roam the farmhouse a small smile on his face. It was better than being in that tiny shelter losing his mind or worse.

"Is it just you?" Naruto spoke, keeping his voice low as to not draw any attention. He slowly eased himself from the truck, still wary of the creatures that were lurking.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered, he moved to the truck bed grabbing a box full of books.

Naruto studied the items in the back of the truck, before grabbing a box himself. "You got books?"

"It gives me something to do. Besides I'm well stocked on everything else. I just had to go do something, even if it's dangerous. I can't stand the idea of being trapped in one place."

Naruto understood that, he really did. It could lead down a dark path as well. Which isn't good if you're not alone. He followed Sasuke inside moving into a small living room, where there was little furniture, a chair, an old busted couch, no TV, the walls were a light yellow color, looking freshly painted.

Naruto turned, following the other man to a coroner of the decent sized room and setting the box down.

"How long have you been here? Or was it your house?"

"Just a few months, it took awhile to make it safe, but it was worth it." Sasuke started back outside and Naruto followed.

"I guess I'm lucky you got bored, huh?" He tried to smile, everything was running on luck and timing these days. He didn't want to think of what would have happened if Sasuke hadn't shown up. What would have happen if-, he didn't want to think on the past anymore and just focus on living.

Sasuke rested against the truck, long pale fingers running through black locks. "You're welcome." He smirked a little, grabbing another box and ignoring the gaping mouth as he started back inside.

Naruto detected sarcasm or maybe it was boasting, he was never good at reading people. His mouth snapped shut, he grabbed another box, quickly following the other man back inside.

...

Naruto was in love with the bathtub, he was in love with the hot water and the clean clothes. Not having to try and clean up in a small sink was great. He stretched out a leg propped over the edge of the tub. He could have kissed Sasuke when he said there was hot water and clean clothes. He almost did until he realized they were practically strangers. Though in this world getting to know people was almost a waste of time.

Regardless he was glad they met, and not just because of the hot water, or the whole saving Naruto's ass. It was the fresh face a new person and not someone constantly threatening him or yelling all the time. It was nice having someone around his age, and someone who actually talked to him, even if Sasuke seemed to be a bit snarky.

He liked it here, even if it had only been a few hours. The outdoors, the sun the fresh air he could have these things again. And sure he was more open here than in a 12 by 12 cement prison but he was free, finally.

He felt like staying in here forever. Regardless of the knock at the door he found himself not wanting to move. "Yeah?"

"Checking, you've been in here awhile."

"Been awhile since I've had a bath." He heard a grunt from the other man, followed by a few moments of silence.

"Dinners done."

"I could get out of the tub for that. It's not dehydrated is it? I never wanna see those again."

"Beef stew from a can."

"And I'm on my way." Naruto grinned jumping from the tub and drying off quickly grabbing a towel and half heartedly drying off, before putting on the clothes Sasuke gave him. They were a little tight, but he couldn't complain though.

He ran out of the bathroom, only briefly thinking he should be more cautious, he felt safe here though. He jogged down the stairs, grinning at the other man as he came into the kitchen.

Sasuke motioned towards the table where the two bowls of stew and water bottles were.

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto took a seat across from Sasuke who smiled slightly. Naruto figured he was just happy to be around another human being same as him. Only for Naruto this was around another human being that wasn't psychotic. It had put him in a better mood than he had been in a long time. Despite the dead outside wondering, waiting for the moment to strike.

He looked up, smiling. "Thanks."

"You're welcome to stay." Sasuke spoke quietly, taking another bite. He wanted to make a joke, something a friend had said a long time ago. That Uchiha's were unsociable and didn't like other people. Naruto didn't know him though, so the joke would make no sense. And the punch line was how happy he was internally to have another living being here with him.

Naruto grinned, "Promise you won't start plotting my death?"

Sasuke wanted to ask, but didn't. "As long as you don't get on my nerves." He smirked.

"I may be able to live with that." Naruto took another bite, blue met ebony and both men smiled.

...

Naruto sat on the top step in front of the house, taking in the light breeze and the sunny day. There were days he had thought he may never feel the sun and the breeze again. Nor meet another living person that wasn't bat shit crazy. He supposed he shouldn't give that person anymore thought, not now. He was here he was free. Well as free as he could be with zombies roaming the streets.

And well he actually slept last night. Maybe with the zombies out there he shouldn't. He was in a bed though, a warm bed without the paranoia nagging at the back of his head.

Naruto grinned as he jumped up, hearing the door open. "Hey." He greeted the raven who was moving down the steps. "Whatcha doing?"

Sasuke paused; he had momentarily forgotten about Naruto. He was ready to continue his morning routines, just to waste a few hours of what was considered living.

"Checking the fences."

Naruto stood. "I'll give ya a hand."

Sasuke nodded, "There is a machete in the back of the truck, grab it, we'll clear out any dead."

Naruto nodded jogging to the truck, and he peered in the bed, noting the trap towards the cab. Pulling back the blue tarp back there were several guns and machetes.

"Why not a gun?" he questioned Sasuke who was standing at the front of the truck, waiting.

"Too noisy. I only use a gun if there are more than six or so."

"Ah, okay." Naruto reached in grabbing a black handled blade. He lifted it, inspecting the thick blade. It was slightly heavy, meant for hunting and cutting trees. It looked almost new, Sasuke probably got it recently or takes really good care of his weapons.

Naruto blinked in surprise finding Sasuke already several feet ahead. He quickly jogged to catch up with the raven.

Naruto came up beside. "So what happens if there are a lot? We go back get the guns."

"If there are too many than yes guns, if there are enough to get past everything than leaving may the best option."

Naruto nodded, though Sasuke wasn't really looking at him. He supposed if that was going to happen, it would have already... Maybe? He guessed maybe Sasuke had been doing pretty good at laying low. He really couldn't say. He hoped it stayed safe at least for awhile. He may have only been here a night he still didn't want to see it go. And he wasn't in a hurry to leave, not when he had met someone his age he could get to know. Well, he guessed his age.

"How old are you?"

Sasuke paused, turning and arching a thin black brow," Does it matter?"

Naruto shrugged, "Conversation. I'm 26 by the way."

"27 as of last month."

"Oh? Really? I turn 27 in October. So you're only a few months older than me. "

Sasuke turned and started walking again. It was a good mile until the first fence he put up. He knew he should respond, he just didn't know with what. Conversations weren't his strong point.

"What did you do for a living?"

It seemed Naruto didn't mind and was making up for his lack of social communication skills. "I was about to start my residency as an oncologists."

Naruto didn't know what that was to be honest, a doctor sure he just never knew the terms for all the different ones. There was no way he was gonna say that to Sasuke.

"I worked for my uncles construction company. I was in art school until he got sick and needed someone to help take care of him. Well he passed and I wound up living and working for his partner. Complete whack job though, never liked the guy, still don't."

Sasuke turned his head slightly, eyeing Naruto carefully. He did have that blue collar build, the one Sasuke had started getting over the passing months. Though Naruto was in a bunker? Surely the muscles would have started deteriorating over time. Unless he worked out daily, not that it mattered he guessed.

He let the thoughts go as they approached the gate. To Sasuke this was the weakest point in the defense he had built. He needed to have an entry and exit through, something that he could get in quick. Yeah it probably was more vulnerable than the rest of the house, he just couldn't change it.

He paused at the first, having Naruto help him- though he didn't ask. Naruto helped push the large black gate open before they shut it and approached the chain link gate. Naruto finally felt it, and maybe he should have the whole time. Because now that they were one fence away from the outside world he felt it again, the hairs along his arm were sticking up and his body had gone tense. And Sasuke seemed so damn calm. Of course he must have done it before. Where as Naruto had witnessed the dead rising and wound up in a small shelter with a crazed lunatic. He should have thought that out more. Sure the guy hand a hand in raising him, sure he was always with his uncle. He hadn't wanted to kill in the beginning, they were people to him, people that were once living normal lives. He couldn't take it anymore and knew if he left he could no longer think that way.

Naruto pushed the thoughts down when he noticed the gate was open and Sasuke was out there, looking around. At least the other man was on guard. He followed through, eyes scanning the area same as Sasuke was currently doing. Around the few trees that lined the road, sort of blocking the view of the farm from a distance. In-between the trees and the trenches- he would ask Sasuke if those were made by him later-there were three of those things, slow though. They looked like they had rotted quite a bit and that was from a decent distance. They hadn't noticed them though, they were just kind of standing in place, swaying slightly. Sasuke started towards them though and Naruto followed, his grip tightening around the handle of the blade. He could do this, because he was no longer the person he used to be. Okay maybe he was a little bit, still the same. But, he would do what he had too. Even if once upon a time he never dreamed of killing, even a fly. This new world required him to take everything about survival back and learn to do something he hated, learn to adapt and do something he thought was unthinkable. He took a tiny amount of comfort in the fact they were no longer human, something he had to accept before leaving the shelter. And the new life skill of changing the meaning of doing what you have to do to survive. Which sure in the old world meant various things. He was sure the saying had never been thought about willing killing zombies.

Naruto paused if only for a brief moment. He looked down into the trenches a slightly bad odor coming from it. He noted with slightly wide eyes the large pieces of wood in the ground sharpened to kill, even if it was only six or so feet deep. There quite a few that were blood stained, the dead he was sure removed and disposed of. Still the thought of keep a few good feet between him and those was drafted into his mind. That is the second worst way to day today, the first being eaten alive.

"They're coming." Sasuke's voice echoed in Naruto's ears, and he found himself taking a stance next to Sasuke, who seemed to be waiting for them to shamble closer.

Naruto had looked around them briefly thanking whatever was there in the afterlife the only dead were the ones in front of them. He turned back waiting next to Sasuke for them to draw nearer, he tried to focus on them and not the surroundings.

"Take the one in the middle I'll take the one to the left, than just go from there. Just try not to stab me." Sasuke moved quickly and Naruto ignored the last comment for the moment as he did what Sasuke had asked. He made his way to the large man creeping towards them, though he was large and seemed to have a bigger build than Naruto- they guy was probably a body builder. Not that he should be trying to give these things a history or life. He knew better than to think of them as human anymore, not if he wanted to live. The guy was slow still and as Naruto got closer he could see chunks of flesh missing from his legs and bone sticking from the right leg. The tattered remains of gym clothes were blood soaked and ripped revealing more missing flesh. Within lunging distance Naruto readied himself briefly catching dead eyes and a foaming mouth making the horrendous noises as it tried to grab at him.

His fight or flight instincts kicked in, though Naruto knew running wasn't an option. So as he stepped back quickly watching the thing come at him again, he raised the machete bringing it down with all his strength into the things skull. His mouth tightly shut as it fell to the ground, blood slowly surrounding its shaved head the blade still wedged in.

He didn't speak, though he did look up eyes searching out Sasuke who was making his way towards another one. Releasing the breath he was holding, Naruto turned to find a pot bellied older man dragging his intestines behind him as he did his best to reach Naruto. He turned grabbing the handle and leveraging his foot in the ground before pulling the blade out after a couple tugs. And feeling bad that he did not feel as bad as he should.

Once his blade was free Naruto stumbled back at the sheer proximity of the other zombie how it had gotten so close so fast, surprised him. He stepped back again, gathering his thoughts and prepared himself again. His hand tightening around the handle once again as the creature continued advancing.

Snarling at him, its mouth wide open, ready for its dinner, Naruto thrusted the blade into the creature's mouth. Though it didn't stop, its arms raised grasping at Naruto's clothes as he attempted to pull the blade back out. With successfully removing the blade he tumbled backwards, the creatures grip caused it to fall with him. It was with great luck Naruto managed to roll out of the way and keep from being under it when it fell.

He stood quickly watching the male try and get up, his sweat clothes torn and bloodied, the gash along his stomach was deep to the point Naruto was sure it was monster made, since the intestines were hanging out, what was left of them. He wasn't giving it anymore thought. He lifted the blade again and brought it down quickly killing the attempts to turn him into dinner. Though once again he was left with a slight battle removing the blade he did.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm, looking towards Sasuke who was starting towards him. Blood stains here and there on the white tank shirt and blue jeans, sweat nating black locks to a pale face. Naruto felt a breath of relief leaving him when he did not find any bite marks on the other man. He knew Sasuke was checking him for any as well once finished Sasuke nodded towards the body.

"There is an empty canal nearby, we'll dump the bodies there."

"Alright." Naruto moved grabbing the sweatpants guy's legs as Sasuke moved for his arms. Yes, he actually felt rather drained, so did Sasuke, yet somehow they managed to dispose of the bodies.

* * *

This was part of a SWAP for niny120

Part one part two needs a beta.

Beta'd by strailo whom I won't ask to beta part two because Naruto and Sasuke aren't really her cup of tea so I already feel bad enough asking her to fix up this part.


End file.
